Aladdin Teen Titans Style!
by DemonXofXLight
Summary: after a simple night of waching Aladdin, a srange girl thats me! appears and the titans find a themselves in the movie! CHAPTER 4 UP!
1. The Chapter Yet to be named

**Aladdin**

**Ok well this just came to me in a dream and the lord said to me…oh wait sorry! I just happen to be thinking about Teen Titans and singing Aladdin songs at the same time…so…yeah…anyway here is is… hope you like it. FYI: i like Aladdin and Teen Titans A _LOT_ so... beware!(runs away and hides)  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything…except myself…and this Blue Sharpie…**

Chapter 1: the Chapter yet-to-be-named 

**Robin sat on the couch bored aout of his mind. The cable went out because some guy was playing around with the wires and POOF! No more cable… so he was just staring at the TV screen. Just then Beastboy came through the doors holding a DVD.**

"**Hey! Guess what I got!" he exclaimed.**

"…**What?" Robin replied. Starfire walked into the room and took the DVD from Beastboy's hands. She scanned the cover and squealed. Robin was more alert now.**

"**What?"**

"**IT'S ALADDIN!" Starfire squealed again. Beastboy uncovered his ears.**

"**Yeah! I luv that movie!" He said. Robin got up and took the DVD from Starfire. He looked at it to Starfire who was staring at him with hope in her eyes and then back at the DVD. He sighed in defeat.**

"**Ok we can watch it…" he said. Beastboy punched his fist in the air**

"**YESSSSSSSSSS!" he exclaimed as he ran to get the others. A little while later everyone was on the couch, Robin next to Starfire, Starfire next to Cyborg, Cyborg next to Beastboy, and Beastboy next to Raven. Cyborg put the DVD in and they all watched it…(no duh!)**

**A while later**

**Starfire sighed and put her head on Robin's shoulder as the credits rolled down the screen. **

"**I love Aladdin," She said as she started to close her eyes, eveyone had fallen asleep except her…and Robin, he was pretending to be asleep, and she knew. **

"**Don't you Robin?"**

"**Yeah…oh wait! Crap!"Robin exclaimed. Starfire giggled.**

"**So do you think we should wake them since the movie is over?" Robin asked rubbing the back of his neck. Starfire smiled and nodded. Robin got up and shook them all to get them to wake up. Raven rubbed her eyes **

"**What time is it?" she asked wearily**

" **10 the movie is over…" Robin replied **

"**Aw man I missed the end of Aladdin!" Beastboy exclaimed angrily. Just then there was a flash of light**

"**What the?" Cybor said rubbing his eyes to get a better look. **

**A girl with long brown hair and blue-grey eyes suddenly appeared. She was wearing a red dress with a pair of black and red wings and a cape. She was holding a blue sharpie (lol!) or at least that's what it looked like… she looked at it and flicked it and it changed into a wand. She then looked at them and she smiled**

"**Did anyone say…(enter girly giggle here) Aladdin?"**

**  
**

**Ok ok I know I haven't updated JCU but I have a major case of writers block…you see I had a notebook that had like 4 of the chapters in it and I was in the middle of typing it and then it went poof! No more notebook… so I was thinking about canceling it I am not very sure…. and i know this chapter is extreamly short longer chapters later!**

**I have horrible news i just found out that Teen Titans has been officially...canceled. but if you keep sending in those letters they might change their minds so send your letters to**

**Cartoon Network  
1050 Techwood Drive   
Atlanta, GA 30318**  
**please help our show!**

**(runs away and cries)  
Well review! And please don't flame me…**

**Robinstarfire4ever**


	2. Respect!

**Aladdin**

**By: Robinstarfire4ever**

**Ok here is how it is going to be:**

**Robin: Aladdin**

**Starfire: Jasmine**

**Beastboy: Abu**

**Cyborg: Genie**

**Raven: Iago**

**Slade: Jafar**

**Galfore: Sultan (…I couldn't think of anyone else…)**

**Silkie: Raja **

**Chapter 2: Respect **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Except myself!**

**_Last Chapter_**

"**_Did anyone say… (Enter girly giggle here) Aladdin?"_**

_**This Chapter…**_

**The girl looked at them. Robin got into battle stance and everyone followed suit. The girl's eyes widened**

"**What are you doing?" she asked**

"**Who are you and how did you get here?" Robin asked calmly**

"**Hey! I asked First!" the girl exclaimed. Robin glared at her and tried to tackle her. The girl moved aside quickly when he got up the girls mouth was open and her eyes where wide. She held up a finger.**

"**Oh NO you didn't!" she exclaimed she flicked her wand and a cell phone appeared out of know where**

"**Hey that appeared out of no where" Beastboy whispered to Raven (lol Fots!)**

**The girl pressed a button and held the phone up to her ear**

"**Hey Onikki, it's me."**

"…"

"**Yes I am at Titans Tower"**

"…"

"**yeah-oh hold on Anima is calling" The girl pressed a button and put it back to her ear**

"**Hey Anima and Onikki…and now Kelbi" the girl pressed another button and put it to her ear again**

"**ok now that everyone is here- yes I am at Titans Tower"**

"…"

"**no not yet you see I popped up out of know where and now they think I am a villain."**

"…"

"**Yes Anima we all know you are a villain."**

"…"

"**What ever I called because I need your help…Yes well Robin tried to attack me but- Anima! JUST BECAUSE THE STUPID QUIZ SAID I WAS A ROBIN DOESN'T MEAN…oh wait never mind" The girl said blushing. Robin looked at her weirdly the others where out of their battle stances and staring at her**

"**KELBI WILL YOU SHUT UP ABOUT THE QUIZ!"**

"…**THE ONE ABOUT BEASTBOY!" Beastboy perked up at this**

"**NOT THAT ONE! THAT ONE WAS THE ONE THAT SAID I WAS ROBIN…oh…I thought you were talking about the one where it said Beastboy was my guy…oh…ok then bye…" the girl hung up the phone. She flicked her wrist and a stage appeared then there were 3 poofs but only two girls where on the stage. The first girl walked up on the stage her wand turned into a microphone and another girl stepped forward.**

"**I am Alex" The first girl said "and this is Anima," the girl that she pointed to was very tall a little taller than Alex, she was wearing a shirt that had a box on it and it said 'Beware! I am the box ghost! FEAR ME!' and she had Red wings with a red wand, she had short black hair and she had chocolate colored skin. **

"**Kelbi," Alex continued and the other girl stepped forward. She had Blackish brownish hair that was up in a pony tail. She had on a purple shirt that said 'Teen Titans 4ever!' and she had purple wings with a purple wand. **

"**and… Onikki! Come out here!" Alex exclaimed. A voice came from off stage**

"**no! not until you say it!" the voice said. Alex looked at the Titans and rolled her eyes. "Presenting the all mighty primia-donna"**

"**HEY! I won't come out until you say it right!" the voice said**

"**Ok fine…sorry presenting the all powerful mighty scary, and kinda weird THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA…AKA Onikki" Alex exclaimed. There was a puff of smoke and a girl with all black and a cape with black wings came out. She had a white half mask on her face and she had black-red hair and glasses but not the nerdy kind. Alex rolled her eyes and the Titans just stared. Anima jumped off the stage and ran to Starfire**

"**Ohmigosh! You're Starfire! HIIII!" she exclaimed **

"**Hello! New friend Anima!" Starfire screamed giving Anima a hug. Surprisingly Anima hugged back with the same force. **

"**So I am really your new friend?" Anima asked. Starfire nodded. Anima turned around and faced Alex. She mouthed "Starfire is talking to me!' and she quickly turned around again to face Starfire and they quickly started a conversation. Kelbi walked over to Raven**

"**Hi." she said**

"**Hi"**

"**I know you don't like fans that much but I am a big fan of yours…Alex is too…" Kelbi said**

"**That's nice"**

"**So…what book are you reading?"**

"**Poems by Edgar Allen Poe"**

"**Oh! I love his poems! Especially 'The Raven'." **

"**Really?"**

**Onikki walked around and she saw who she was looking for and she ran to him**

"**BEASTBOY!" she screamed.**

"**AHHHHH...oh hi!"**

"**I am your biggest fan! I love you!"**

"…**uh I love me too…"**

"**you see Alex and I we fight over you all the time…and she always wins but that doesn't matter!"**

"**really?"**

**Alex was still standing on the stage watching all of her friends meet the Teen Titans when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to come face to face with…Cyborg.**

"**Hiya there little lady" he said**

"**Who are you callen' little?" she said. Cyborg looked at her again and as a matter of fact she was as tall as he was.**

"**Sorry… so how are you?" Cyborg said trying to start a conversation**

"**Oh I am good how about you?"**

"**I am fine"**

**Just then Robin walked over**

"**Hi" Alex said**

"**Hi…"**

"**What's the matter...oh Cyborg my friend Anima is looking for you" **

"**Ok" Cyborg said walking over to Anima and Starfire.**

"**So…what's up?" **

"**I just want to know why you are here."**

"**Oh no reason…we just wanted to zap you into Aladdin…"she added quietly**

"**What!"**

"**Nothing!"**

"**What did you say!"**

"**NOTHING!"**

"**Tell me!" Robin exclaimed as he grabbed her arm. All of her friends gasped. Alex yanked her arm away from him, and all of her friends appeared on the stage next to her and they started to sing…yes sing...**

"**_What you want, baby I got it, what you need you know I got it, all I'm asking is for a little respect! _**

_**Just a little bit**_

_**All right **_

_**Just a little bit!**_

_**R-E-S-P-E-C-T find out what that means to me**_

_**R-E-S-P-E-C-T take care T-C-P!'**_

**Just then Anima jumped across the stage singing**

"**_sock it to me! sock it to me! sock it to me! sock it to me! sock it to me!"_**

**The girls all flicked their wands and the Titans disappeared.**

**O0o0oo0o0o0o0o Cliffie!Ok well that's it and remember I don't own the Titans or 'respect' so please don't flame me…or report me because I can't do the Aladdin movie without using the songs…! So Review!**

**Robinstarfire4ever**

**Poll…are we allowed to do these I am not sure…so someone tell me and I won't do it again…**

**Who is your favorite character in my story?**

**Who is your favorite character in Teen Titans?**

**What is your favorite…Disney animated movie?**

**What is your favorite episode of Teen Titans?**

**Is my story good?**

**My Answers**

**I like Alex!**

**Uh it is a tie between Robin or Beastboy**

**ALADDIN!**

**um… 'STRANDED' and 'FRACTURED'!...and soon to be 'Go' …it isn't out yet but it is airing December 17! At 8:00! So tune in to Cartoon Network!**

**Um for those of you who don't know what 'Go' is about here is the summary**

'**How did Robin meet Starfire? Why did Cyborg build the T-car? What was Beastboy's first joke? When did Raven first call the Titans her friends? Find out how it all started with the word, go!'**

**Isn't that great! Anyway back to my answers**

**5.uh I'll leave that to you guys…but I like my story!**

**Ok see you next update!**


	3. Arabian Nights

**Aladdin Teen Titans Style!**

**Chapter 3: Arabian Nights**

**By Robinstarfire4ever**

**Ok I am soooooooo sorry I haven't updated in a while! First I needed to wait till Christmas so I could get Aladdin so I could watch it to type this chapter and THEN school started again and I got all messed up and busy and then I was talking to Flames of The Sun and she was yelling at me to continue typing it and so I did and now I typing this extreamly long explanation to you that probobly has no point and not that you actually care and all you want me to do is just to get on with the disclaimer and dedication so you can read the freakin chapter! So I am just going to shut up now and get on with the disclaimer and dedacation!**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Hiya! Everybody! I am going to let Anima have the wonderful job of saying the not-so-wonderful Disclaimer!**

**Anima: Hiya, all you cutesy, wutsy, wittle weaders. Oosa cutie! Oosa cutie! **

**Robinstarfire4ever: GET ON WITH IT ANIMA! **

**Anima: All right all right! Gosh. Anways... robinstarfire4ever does not own Teen Titans, Aladdin, Teen Titan's songs, Aladdin songs, or even a laptop. Everybody, say "awwww..." in a sad voice. **

**Everyone: Awww...**

**Anima: Good! But there is good news! **

**Everyone: Is it that she in fact owns Alex, Anima, Onikki, Kelbi, Jack, Kumiko, and Jimmy Sausage Man AKA: Chuck and the right to use her dad's computer whenever she wants?**

**Anima: No, you silly people! I just saved a bunch of money on my car insurance by switching to GIECO! (of which robinstarfire4ever does not own) MUHAHAHAHA!**

**Everyone: ...You don't have a car.**

**Anima: Oh wah! Do you ever stop nagging!**

**Dedication: I dedicate this chapter to RobinisDaBomb because she was the only one to review my last Chapter you ROCK!Also i dedicate this chapter to Flames Of The Sun who yelled at me untill I updated …Anywayz!**

**

* * *

**

**Cast List**

**Robin – Aladdin**

**Starfire - Jasmine**

**Beastboy – Abu**

**Raven – Iago**

**Cyborg – Genie**

**Slade – Jafar**

**Galfore – Sultan**

**Silkie – Raja**

**Carpet in Ravens room- …guess**

**Alex, Anima, Onikki, Kumiko, Jack, Chuck (or Jimmy Sausage Man), and Kelbi – The Poofers**

**A lamp from Titans Tower – _The_ lamp**

**Alex – The seller person in the beginning of the movie (AKA: Narrator) **

**_Last Chapter_**

_**The girls all flicked their wands and the Titans disappeared.**_

_**This Chapter!**_

**When Robin woke up he had no clue where he was. He remembered Alex, Anima, Onikki, and Kelbi singging… but after that, nothing. He then noticed his change in clothing, he was no longer in his traffic light coustume (thank gawd!) and he was wearing a dark purple vest with no shirt underneath**

**(How come that sounds pervirtish?) And he was wearing what looked like a potato sack cut into pants, and it had a couple of patches on it. He had no shoes on his feet and on his head he had a dark red Fez (I love fezes!)**

"**What the heck?" he asked himself. Just then there was a poof **

'**POOF!'**

**And Alex was standing in front of him with a green monkey on her shoulder. It to was wearing a purple vest and red fez (no pants though…who in their right mind would put pants on a monkey!)**

"…**Is that…Beastboy?" Robin asked **

"…**Well yes…but his name is Abu now," she said. Robin notcied that she was out of her dress (thank GAWD!…I hate dresses…) and she was wearing "normal" clothes. She had on a black shirt that said 'Loading Sanity - 0' and dark blue jeans.**

"**His name is Abu?" Robin asked**

"**That's right Aladdin!"**

"**What did you just call me?"**

"…**Aladdin…"She wispered**

"**My name is Robin,"**

"**No it isn't…well not anymore," Alex said playing with her hair**

"**What are you talking about?"**

"**Ok listen, my friends and I poofed you into Aladdin and you can't get out until you complete the entire move…credits and all."Alex replied but before Robin could protest she dissapeared**

"**Dude! I'm a monkey!" Beastboy exclaimed "with clothes on! That is so not right!"**

"**Shut up Beas-I mean Aaaabu…"**

"…**I hate you…Alaaaaaaaddin"**

"**Shut up" Robin said hitting the green monkey just then Onikki appeared  
"ANIMAL ABUSE!" she screamed as she took Beast boy in her arms."It's ok baby no one is going to hurt you ever again" she cooed as she petted him. Beastboy made a cute gurgling sound as he fell asleep in her arms. Onikki put Beastboy in Robin's arms and hit Robin as hard as she could. (And that is HARD!)"OWWW! What was that for?" Robin exclaimed"I don't care who you are Robin you will _NOT_ hit my lover!" she screamed and she dissapeared leaving Robin with a blank look on his face."Your love-…WHAT?"He asked himself.**

**

* * *

_With Starfire_**

**Starfire woke to a Tiger licking her face. She opened her eyes and screamed. The tiger jumped back and Starfire tried to fly up in the air but could not **

**"What has happened to my powers?" she asked the Tiger then there was a poof...**

_**POOF!**_

**And Anima was standing next to the tiger petting it she was wearing a brown shirt that said**

'**WARNING! – Pudding' and black jeans and a cape…**

**"Hiya there Silkie…I mean Raja!" she said. The tiger purred in delight. She looked up at Starfire**

"**HELLO FRIEND JASMINE!" she exclaimed. Starfire looked at her weirdly**

"**I am Starfire…"**

"**Oh I know but you see, my friends and I have zapped you into Aladdin, just like all of the other Titans, and you will be playing the part of Jasmine, and Silkie is playing Raja!" Anima replied still petting the tiger. Starfire thought about this**

"**What roll is Robin partaking upon?"**

**Anima took a while before answering (her brain had to register what Starfire had just asked her…) **

"**Oh! Robin will be playing Aladdin!" she replied. Starfire's eyes lit up **

"**Oh really!" She exclaimed. Anima nodded. **

"**But first we have to get you in costume!" Anima added. She flicked her wand and Starfire now had on… a chicken suit.**

"**There!" She exclaimed. Alex appeared**

"**Hi Anima how's everything going-" Alex looked at Starfire and sweat dropped. Anima was grinning ear to ear. Alex shook her head and flicked her wand. And Starfire was now in Jasmine's apparel. Alex turned to Anima,**

"**Anima how many times have I told you? NO CHICKEN SUITS! ESPECIALLY IN ALADDIN!" She exclaimed. Anima shrunk down and started to cry. Alex looked at her and got down next to her. **

"**Aww I'm sorry Anima it's just we can't have…chicken suits…in Aladdin, cause it will ruin the whole movie…and the entire universe will explode if they don't do it right!" Anima stopped crying and got back up. Starfire went over to her and gave her a hug.**

"**Do not worry friend I will wear the…chicken suit, later" **

"**REALLY!" Anima exclaimed hugging Starfire back. Starfire nodded. Alex mouthed a 'thank you' and Starfire walked over to her **

"**Will the universe really explode?" she asked, Alex nodded as she flicked her wand, and the girls dissapeared. Starfire felt for her comunicater and found it still there. She turned it on and called for Robin. A couple seconds later his face appeared and her saw her worried expression.**

"**Star, whats wrong…and what are you wearing?"**

"**Um well I was just informed by Alex and Anima that we have been…'zapped' into Aladdin and if we do not do it right the entire universe will explode!" she said quickly. Robin's eyes widened **

"**What!" he exclaimed. **

"**And I am having to play the part of Jasmine and this is what she wears" Starfire added blusing.**

"…**Oh yeah…"**

"**I would like to ask, What is it that you are wearing?" **

**Robin looked down at his clothes and blushed**

"**I… uh I am playing Aladdin…and this is what he wears…"Robin said rubbing the back of his neck. Starfire nodded knowingly and said**

"**Well it makes you look 'Cute'" **

**Robin blushed even more. Starfire giggled and shut her communicator.**

**

* * *

**_**With Slade…**_

**Kelbi appeared and looked around for Slade**

"**Hello? Slade? Where are you?" She asked. Slade came up behind her and grabbed her holding a knife to her throat.**

"**Don't scream," he said**

"…**Okay" **

"**Now tell me where the heck am I?" **

"**Well if you let me go I will tell you…" Kelbi replied. Slade quickly thew her down and glared at her**

"**Ok now tell me"**

"**Ok then Jafar, you see-"**

"**I AM SLADE!"**

"**No when you are in here you are Jafar,"**

"…**WHERE IS HERE!"**

"**I am gettng to that, ok you see my friends and I zapped the Teen Titans in to the movie Aladdin but we needed somebody to play Jafar and so we picked you. So basicly you are in the palace…"**

"**So I am here because you needed me to be in this movie?" Slade asked getting angry. Kelbi nodded.**

"**SO I AM HERE FOR NO REASON! I WAS HAVING A NICE CUP OF TEA WHEN-"**

**Robin appeared next to Kelbi**

"…**You drink tea?" he asked. Slade turned around.**

"**I ment DOOM! A NICE CUP OF DOOM!" he exclaimed.**

"…**Since when is doom nice?"**

"**A HORIBLE CUP OF DOOM!**

"**Then why were you drinking it if it was horr-"**

"**IF YOU INTERUPT ME ONE MORE TIME!"**

"**Okok sorry…man-slut…" Robin mumbled.**

"**WHAT'D YOU CALL ME?" Slade screamed as Kelbi zapped Robin where he was supposed to be.**

_**POOF! **_

"…**BYE JAFAR!" she excalimed and she dissapeared**

"**IT'S _SLADE_!"**

**

* * *

_With Raven_**

**When Raven sat up she was angry. **

"**When I find out where I am I will seriously kill Alex" She mumbled. Just the Alex poofed in and Raven looked like she was going to kill her.**

"**You are the wrong person to have shown up right now…" Raven said. Alex just stood there.**

"**Azerath Metrion ZINTHOS!" Raven screamed, but nothing happened. Raven looked from her hands to Alex, who had a 'Robin-like' smirk on her face. She then taunted a already mad Raven…not a very SMART thing to do…**

"**You don't have your poooooowers, you don't have your poooooooowers!" she exclaimed. Raven lunged at her and Alex dissapeared. Alex then reappeared and shook her finger at her**

"**Now, Now Raven…you wouldn't want the whole world destroyed…now would you?"She asked. Raven's eyes widened but then she narrowed them and glared at Alex and asked her the first thing that came into her mind**

"…**Why am I a Parrot?"**

**Alex did her best to suppress a laugh and she flicked her wrist and Raven turned into…well…a Raven…**

"**All better?" she asked. Raven nodded.**

"**Ok good now Raven you must be a good little Raven and act our the rest of the movie…or else the world will be destroyed!" Alex said happily as she dissapeared.**

"**Stupid Alex and all of her friends…"**

**

* * *

**_**At Titans Tower**_

**Alex looked at her friends **

"**Ok ready girls?" She asked.**

"**NO! we have to invite Kumiko, Jimmy Sausage Man, and Jack!"**

"…**oh yeah…" Alex replied. She flicked her wrist and a girl and two boys appeared with a**_** 'POOF!'**_

"**Hey guys!" Onikki exclaimed.**

"**Hey Onikki, Anima, Alex…Kelbi." Jack said. Chuck went to open his mouth to say something when Alex attacked him…into a hug.**

"**HI JIMMY SAUSAGE MAN!" she exclaimed.**

"**Hi Alex" he said as he hugged back "But I told you not to call me that, my name is Chuck!"**

**Alex pulled away and put a cute puppy dog face on **

"**Awww but Chuck…I like calling you Jimmy Sausage man…"**

**Chuck turned away **

"**Don't look at the face, Don't look at the face…AWWW MAN I LOOKED!……..Fine"**

"**Yay!" Alex exclaimed hugging him again. Kelbi cleared her throat and Alex quickly let go**

"**Um…. Heh…HI KUMIKO" Alex said nervously.**

"**HI ALEX!" Kumiko screamed back.**

"**What's Up?" Anima Asked**

"**Nothin Much!" **

"**OK!"**

**-Awkward scilence-**

"…**um Hi Alex and Anima… and Kelbi…"Jack said quietly breaking the scilence.**

"**Hi Jack!" Anima screamed**

"…**Uh…"**

"**Hi Jack!" Kelbi exclaimed.**

"**Hi big brother!" Alex said happily.**

"**ok…so uh…why are we here?" Kumiko asked**

"…**oh yeah! Ok so you know how I LUVVV Teen Titans AND Aladdin?" Alex said. Everyone nodded. **

"**Well I was laying on my bed watching Teen Titans and listening to Aladdin songs and then it hit me! _'Hey we're magical! Why don't we zap into Titans Tower and meet the Teen Titans! THEN we could force them into acting out the WHOLE movie!'_…I know…I am a genius!"**

**Jack went to open his mouth to say something but Alex beat him to it**

**"Say it and DIE!" she screamed at him.**

"…**wow…I CAN'T BELIVE I NEVER THOUGHT OF THAT!" Kumiko exclaimed.**

"…**so…Where are the Teen Titans?" Chuck asked**

"**Oh…in the movie already!…we just have to start it…" Onikki answered.**

"**Riiiiiiight…"**

"**Ok! So NOW are we ready?" Alex asked.**

"**READY!" everyone, exclaimed. The poofers flicked their wands and the TV screen came to life and Alex dissapeared. The rest of the Poofers sat on the couch and watched as the movie started. **

**Music played in the background as the title apeared. Then Alex was on the screen riding a camel she had on a turbun and some ratty clothes and she was singing**

"_**Oh I come from a land from a far away place **_

_**Where the caravan camels roam, **_

_**Where they cut of your ear if they don't like your face, **_

_**It's barbaric but hey, it's home.**_

_**When the winds from the east and the sun's from the west and the sand in the glass is right, **_

_**Come on down stop on by,**_

_**Hop a carpet and fly, to another Arabian Night!**_

_**Arabian Niiiiiiights like Arabian daaays**_

_**More often then not **_

_**Are hotter than hot **_

_**In a lot of good waaaaaaaays!**_

_**Arabian niiiiight 'neath Arabian moooons,**_

_**A fool of his guard could fal and fall hard out there in the duuuuunes.' **_

**She jumped off the camel and the camel fell down from tiredness. She looked at the screen**

**"Ahh Salaam and good evening to you worthy friends. Please, please come closer, the screen zoomed in until it smashed into her face.**

**"Too close! Just a little too close…" she backed up**

**"There! Welcome to Agrabah! Welcome to Agrabah. City of mystery, of enchantment and the finest merchandise this**

**side of the river Jordan, on sale today,"**

**She said pulling a string and a booth put itself together and a piece of fabric saying 'Sale' fell down into place on the table. She laughed**

**"Come on down." She said. She looked at something hanging and took it down**

**"Heh, heh. Look at this! Yes! Combination hookah and coffee maker--also makes Julienne fries." she said. "It will not break!" She began hitting it gently against the table**

**"Will not—"**

**The item falls apart.**

**--It broke. Ooohhh! Look at this! she quickly threw it aside and she then picked up another item, a white box,**

**"Oh! Look at this! I have never seen one of these intact before, this is the famous Dead sea tupper- ware! See listen, "She opened the box a little and made a rassberry sound,**

**"Ah! Still good!"**

**The camera starts to go off her and she runs to catch up with it.**

**"Wait, don't go!"**

**The camera stops.**

**"I can see that you're only interested in the exceptionally rare. I think then, you would be most rewarded to consider...this."**

**Alex pulled a Lamp of some sort out of her sleave.**

**"Do not be fooled by its commonplace appearance. Like so many things, it is not what is outside, but what is inside that counts."**

**The camera begins to turn away again and Alex runs again.**

**"This is no ordinary lamp!" She exclaimed**

**"It once changed the course of a young man's life! A young man who liked this lamp was more than what he seemed…" She whispered the next thing "A diamond in the rough." She straightend up "Perhaps you would like to hear the tale?" She said happily. She waited a while and then she poured some shiny sand out of the lamp.**

**"It begins on a daark night"**

**Alex threw sand into the sky, where it forms a starry nightscape.**

**"Where a daark man waits, …with a daark pur-pose."**

**The next thing you see is Slade sitting on a horse with Raven sitting on his shoulder mumbling something that we couldn't understand…it was something like…'Stupid man-slut'… ANYWAY!**

**Anima rides up to Slade and Raven**

**"You…are late" Slade says**

**"A thousand apologies, O patient one." She replies in a sinister voice. Slade raised an eyebrow**

**"So, you have it then?"**

**"I had to slit a few throats to get it."**

**Sha says as she pulls out half of the medallion. Slade reaches out for it, but Anima yanks it back.**

**"Ah, ah, ahhh! The treasure…"**

**Raven chirps as she flies by and grabs the medallion.**

**"Ouch!" Anima said rubbing her hand.**

**"Trust me, my pungent friend. You'll get what's coming to you." Slade replied calmly as he pulls out the second half of the medallion. He connects them, and the insect medallion begins to glow. Finally, it flies out of Slade's hand, scaring the horses, and is off towards the dunes.**

**"Quickly, follow the trail!" Slade exclaimed. They ride off, following the glowing speck of light, until it reaches a large dune. It separates into two and the halves plunge into the dune. All that remains are two glowing points of light on the dune. But then the dune begins to rise up, transforming into a giant lion's head, with the glowing points serving as the eyes.**

**"At last! After years of searching…the Cave Of Wonders!"**

**Anima looks at the Cave in wonder**

**"By Allah…" She whispers.**

**"Now, remember! Bring me the lamp.**

**The rest of the treasure is yours, but the lamp is mine!" Slade called out**

**Anima starts to approach the lion's mouth, which forms the entrance to the cave. She chuckles as she goes.**

**Now that Raven and Slade are alone, Raven opens up in normal English.**

**"Jeez, where'd ya dig this bozo up?" She whispered. Slade puts his finger to his lips and shushes her Anima reaches the cave, but is blown away by the roar of the cave's speaking.**

**"Who disturbs my slumber?" The Cave asked in a voice that sounded a lot like Onikki trying to pull it off as a guy's voice. Anima looked at it wierdly and tried not to laugh as she said**

**"It is I, Gazeem… a humble thief."**

**"Know this. Only one may enter here. One whose worth lies far within. A diamond in the rough." The 'Cave' replied.**

**Anima turns to Slade with a questioning look.**

**"What are you waiting for? Go on!" Slade says moving Anima forward.**

**Anima hesitates, then moves one foot inside the cave. With great apprehension, she plants her foot down. Nothing happens. Relieved, she begins her trek again. Then another roar comes. She turns back, but the lion's mouth slams shut and the dune collapses back to normal. All that are left are Slade, Raven, and the two separated halves of the medallion.**

**"Seek thee out, the diamond in the rough." They heard the Cave say as it dissapeared.**

**Raven unburied herself from the sand, coughing as she does so.**

**"I can't believe it. I just don't believe it. We're never gonna get a hold of that stupid lamp! Just forget it. Look at this. Look at this. I'm so ticked off that I'm molting!" she exclaimed angrily as she pulled out some of her feathers**

**She flies up to Slade's shoulder.**

**"Patience, Raven. Patience. Gazeem was obviously less than worthy." He said clamly**

**"Oh, there's a big surprise. That's an incred--I think I'm gonna have a heart attack and die from not surprise!" Raven said extremely sarcastically "What're we gonna do? We got a big problem here,a big prob-"**

**Slade pinches her beak shut.**

**"Yes, we do. Only one may enter. I must find this one, this...diamond in the rough." He replies.**

**

* * *

YAY! I FINALLY FINISHED! Ok so please review! And I will try to update sooner!**

**Love ya'll!**

**Robinstarfire4ever**


	4. One Jump

**Aladdin Teen Titans Style!**

**Chapter 4: One Jump**

**By: Robinstarfire4ever**

**OK! I am a SLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWW typer! And I am a sorry slow typer! I will try really hard to update faster! BUT! The good thing about me being a sloooooow typer is…I think of really hilarious things! Ok there are two more poofers Guamilliosanphonito Jr III (we will call him Guam!) and Yukio, I promise these will be the last ones to come into this story…untill next time…. MUHAHAHAHAHA! Any way here we go!**

**Also, excuse any spelling mistakes, my spell check isn't working for some reason... **

**

* * *

**

** Cast List**

**Robin – Aladdin**

**Starfire - Jasmine**

**Beastboy – Abu**

**Raven – Iago**

**Cyborg – Genie**

**Slade – Jafar**

**Galfore – Sultan**

**Silkie – Raja**

**Carpet in Raven's room- …guess**

**Alex, Anima, Onikki, Kumiko, Jack, Guamilliosanphonito Jr III, Yukio, Chuck (or Jimmy Sausage Man), and Kelbi – The Poofers**

**A lamp from Titans Tower – _The_** **lamp**

Last Chapter 

"_**Yes, we do. Only one may enter. I must find this one, this...diamond in the rough."**_

_**

* * *

**_

This Chapter! 

**Alex and Anima poofed into the Tower's Ops. Room and everyone started to clap and they took a bow (a not so graceful one though…) and Anima bumped into Alex**

"**HEY!"**

"**Sorry!"**

"**Ya right…."**

"**I am!" Anima argured getting down on her hands and knees. Alex just noticed two people she hadn't noticed before in the room. **

"**Oh My GAWD! IT'S GUAMILLIOSANPHONITO JR III and YUKIO!" she screames hugging Yukio. Yukio hugged back and kissed the top of Alex's head. Alex sighed and fainted. Yukio shook his head. He was about 5 foot 9 inches, with brown hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a red Polo and some kakki baggy jeans. He didn't have any wings or a wand because all boys thought it was too girly…whatever…**

"…**. Ooooooook then! Don't describe me then!" Guam yelled at the narrarator…Well fine then…I won't **

"**HEY!"**

"**I think monkeys are going to rule the world...and squrriels (sp?)"**

**Kelbi laughed at Alex's randomness**

"**What makes you think that?" she asked. Alex shrugged**

"**I dunno…I like monkeys…but squrriels are evil so if they team up they will dominate the world…"**

"**Phff, no chance. Will they survive a nuclear war? Haha-HECK NO. It's the cockroaches. Duh..." Onikki argued**

"**O0o0o0o0o0o0oh i am with you on that... GO COCKROACHES!... Wait! I mean...you know...i don't know what i mean any more..."**

"**I hate them... they're icky." Kumkio said as she put on some high-heeled shoes "so many to step on... so little time" she added**

"**Ya...they kinda creep me out..." Anima replied**

"**...We could kill them all..."Jack said**

"**Ok!" Everyone replied. Alex then thought of something!**

"**Ok, here is what we are going to do! We will put all this food in Robin's room, right? Then when they come into the room we spray them all with cockroach killing spray! And then...WE WATCH THEM DIE! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

"…**So who gets to go in the room to spray them..." Chuck asked. Everyone looked at eachother**

"**NOT IT!" they all shouted (except Alex)**

"**Ha."Onikki said**

"**I win." Anima said**

"…**Darn...well…. How about we take some really mean flamer from FanFiction and make them do it!" Alex exclaimed **(I am not pointing any fingers…or mayyybie I am…no I am not cause you people were soooo nice and didn't flame me!)

"**...Perfect!" everyone exclaimed. Anima just the realized that the movie was still on 'pause'**

"**Ohmigosh! The movie is still on pause!" she exclaimed. **

"**WHAT! OHHHHHHH SNAP!" Alex exclaimed poffing away into where Robin, or Aladdin, was.**

_**POOF!**_

"**I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY!" Alex exclaimed to Robin. Robin jumped back in surprise**

"**Huh?"**

"…**Oh…you didn't know you were in the next scene huh?"**

"**I am in the next scene!" Robin screamed**

"…**Uh…. Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaybe…"**

"…**I don't even have a script…WAIT WHAT AM I SAYING I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS!"**

" …**You get to kiss Starfire…" **

"**Wait…I am not going to do this because…I…Get to…Kiss…. Starfi-OK!"Robin exclaimed a little TOO enthusiasticly**

"**You know…. If I weren't hyper right now…I would guess that you actually WANT to kiss her…BUT I am really hyper so…. That CAN'T be true…. Can it?" Alex wondered outloud**

"…**Psh-yaright…Pfft…. That is like sooo not true." Robin said weirdly. Alex shrugged**

"**I hope you know your lines! So uh…BYE!" Alex exclaimed giving him a piece of bread and pushing him on screen where he almost falls off a roof and almost looses the bread.  
"WAIT! I'M NOT HYPER! …That means…YOU DOOOO WANT TO KISS HER!" Alex smiled at her new thought, only to be sad again when Robin wasn't there to say anything…**

**The movie**

"**Stop, thief! I'll have your hands for a trophy, street rat!" Chuck said dressed up as a guard with Jack, Anima, and two new guys dressed the same. Robin looks back at them, then down, then at the bread in shock.**

"**All this… for a loaf of bread?"**

**He jumps off, landing on two ropes strung between buildings, with drying clothes on them. He skies down them, collecting bits and pieces of clothing on him as he goes. Finally, he's nearing the end of the rope, at a window, when Onikki reaches out and slams the shutters closed. Robin slams into the shutters and falls to the street, his fall being broken by numerous awnings and the pile of clothes around him. He pulls off the top layer of clothes and is about to enjoy his bread when...**

"**There he is!" Chuck yells from the roof.**

"**You won't get away so easy!" Jack calls.**

**Robin lookes at them in disbelief "…You think that was easy?"**

**He looks at three women, Alex, Kelbi and Kumukio laughing at him.**

"**You two, over that way, and you, with me. We'll find him." Chuck said pointing at the different guards.**

**Robin pulls a sheet over him and wraps himself as a disguise. He rushes over to the women.**

"**Morning, ladies." He says trying to look like one of the women.**

"**Getting into trouble a little early today, aren't we Aladdin?" Kelbi asks**

"**Trouble? No way. You're only in trouble if you get caught-" Robin said matter-of-factly.**

**A hand grabs Robin's shoulder and yanks him back. It's Chuck. Robin's disguise falls off.**

"**Gotcha!" Chuck says.**

"**I'm in trouble!" Robin said quickly**

"**...And this time—"**

**A screeching sound from Beastboy, then the guard's turban is pulled down over his eyes. Beastboy dances on Chuck's head, laughing.**

"**Perfect timing, Abu…as usual." Robin said laughing.**

"**Hello!" Beastboy replied happily.**

"**Come on, let's get outta here!" Robin said running away with Beastboy on his shoulder.**

"_**Gotta keep...one jump ahead of the breadline**_

_**One swing ahead of the sword**_

_**I steal only what I can't afford**_

_**That's everything!"**_

**Robin battles Jack wielding a sword. He dodges a couple of swings, then pulls down Jack's pants. Anima poofs in and exclaimes**

"**HAH! You got pantsed! Oh! Who got pantsted! YOU GOT PANTSTED! Who didn't? I DIDN'T! ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" and she dissapears.**

**Beastboy, after a moment of awkward scilence, sticks his tounge out at Jack, then dodges an attack. Jack swings at Robin, but hits a barrel of fish. As Robin runs off, Jack pulls a fish over his lower body as a pair of pants.**

"…**You know…I think he is having to much fun with this…" Jack says to the audience (the poofers) while hopping away.**

"One jump ahead of the lawmen 

_**That's all, and that's no joke**_

_**These guys don't appreciate I'm broke!"**_

**Robin and Beastboy scamper up a pile of barrels, then kick one down on top of one of the guards he hasn't met.**

"**_Riffraff!"_****He yells**

"**_Street rat!"_**** The other exclaimes**

"**_Scoundrel!"_****Jack says**

**Robin scampers to the top of a platform.**

"**_Take that!"_**** They all scream throwing swords and spears at him.**

**Robin dodges them _"Just a little snack, guys!"_ **

**The guards shake the platform back and fro trying to knock him off.**

"**_Rip him open, take it back guys!"_**** They all sing**

"_**I can take a hint, gotta face the facts**_

You're my only friend, Abu!" 

**Robin jumps off the platform to certain death, only to grab**

**Beastboy's hands like an acrobat. The pair swing into a harem.**

"**_Who?"_****he hears girls sing. Robin looks up to see Alex, Kelbi, and Onikki dressed as Arabian girls. **

"_**Oh, it's sad Aladdin's hit the bottom**_

_**He's become a one-man rise in crime"**_

**Robin looks at them with a 'OH YEAH' look on his face while Beastboy finds a plate full of fruit and stuffs his mouth full like a chipmunk. Kelbi and Alex bumped Robin and Onikki wrapped a scarf around him and pulled it so it made him spin untill he hit Kumiko dressed like an older woman holding a broom.**

"**_I'd blame parents, except he hasn't got 'em!"_**** She says swinging the broom at him and he ducks, only to have his fez almot fall off. He grabs it angrily and puts it on his head glaring at her, he instantly forgets and goes over to the girls.**

" Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat 

**_Tell you all about it when I got the time!"_ Robin sings shrugging, and sitting on the windowsill of which he entered.**

**Onikki pushes Robin out the window and he hits a couple of awnings and lands safetly on the ground. Onikki then takes Beastboy, cuddles him and puts him on some of her magic shaped as a disk and sets him gently on the ground. Robin looks at Beastboy and back at Onikki and she points to him and mouths 'I'm watching you' and she dissapears. You then see Chuck acting like a MuscleMan flexing to a crowd. The guards rush past. You then see Robin and Beastboy behind Chuck, matching his moves, until they make a mistake and are discovered.**

"One jump ahead of the slowpokes 

_**One skip ahead of my doom**_

_**Next time gonna use a nom de plume."**_

**Robin sneaks away after being seen and the guards run after him.**

"_**One jump ahead of the hitmen**_

_**One hit ahead of the flock**_

_**I think I'll take a stroll around the block."**_

**You then see Robin and Beastboy, pursued by the guards, race through a flock of sheep, hurdle a man sleeping on a bed of nails of course Guamilliosanphonito Jr III, an extremely large guard, lands on him. Beastboy disguises himself with jewels until Yukio discovers him.**

"**Stop, thief!" Yukio exclaimes**

"**Vandal!" Guam yells**

"**A-BU!" Robin says grabbing him.**

"**Scandal!" Kelbi screams.**

" Let's not be too hasty" 

**Guards in front of a door surround Robin.**

**The door opens and a large, ugly MAN (Guamiliosanphonito Jr III) comes out.**

"**Still I think he's rather tasty," He says picking him up and cuddling him. Robin stares at him.**

"…**pause the movie…PAUSE THE FRIGGIN MOVIE I'M GONNA HURL!" **

**Just the Alex appears and sees Guam. **

"**MORON!" she screams "I TOLD YOU! YOU _CAN'T_ BE A GIRL! NOW PUT HIM DOWN!" Guam drops Robin and Robin stumbles off to…somewhere and barfs. He comes back and sees Guam again and runs off to throw-up again, but when he does Beastboy falls off his shoulder.**

"**Oh crap…"Robin says as Onikki poofs in.**

_**POOF!**_

"**Uh…Hi…" Robin says. Onikki glares at him and picks up Beastboy. **

"**There, there, the crazy man won't hurt you…"she coos. Beastboy makes a cute gurgling sound and Onikki gives him back to Robin.**

"**Crazy man? You think I'M the CRAZY MAN?" Robin exclaimes poniting at Guam also waking Beastboy up. Onikki glares at him and slaps him over the head hard…**

"**OOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!" **

**Onikki calmly walks over to Guamilliosanphonito Jr III and slaps him in the face for no reason.**

"**OW WHY DID YOU MAKE HER SLAP _MEEEE_!" **

… **She paied me 20 dollars. **

"**WHAT!"**

…**And I just hate you…**

"**WHY!"**

…**Cause your head! It it just a weird shape!…**

**Yukio walks up to Alex…**

"**um…..who is he talking to?" he asks.**

"**Huh?"**

"**Guam…"**

**Alex looked at Guam talking to himself…**

"**oh, He does that sometimes….you just have to get used to it…"**

"**Uhhh…. Ooooooooook…"**

**Alex then walks up to Robin "You ok?" she asks. He just stares at her. "OK then… PLAY!" she exclaimes as she poofs off.**

Robin then tumbles away, then puts his arm around Anima, acting like they're all chums.

"_**Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat**_

**_Otherwise we'd get along!"_ he sings**

" **WRONG!" the guards exclaim**

**They all jump into a pile and fight. When they stop, Robin and Beastboy are gone. They are sneaking away in barrels. They run across a flaming pit, followed by the guards who hop up and down, screaming in pain as they cross the rocks.Robin and Beastboy pass Jack acting as a sword swallower, then Beastboy goes back, pulls the sword out of Jack's mouth. Beastoby advances on the guards, who retreat in fear.**

" **He's got a sword!" Guam exclaims**

" **You idiot--we've ALL got swords!" Anima yelled at him… **

**Excuse the interuption, let us take a moment to appreciate the fact that in the story some people, Don't have swords…for example, Kelbi, she is a sane person, Kelbi knows when to stab and when not to stab, and who to stab, and what to stab, basicly Kelbi is a responsible stabber. You then see Kelbi standing on a beach with a sword in her hand, she smiles and winks at the crowd as the words 'Responcible stabber' come across the bottom. Back to the narrator, Exibit B, Anima and Onikki…basicly…..they're insane, they don't get swords. They will stab you if you even look at them. Cut to Anima and Onikki, standing on the same beach with Kelbi, Alex walks up to them woth a blindfold over her eyes and hands them each a swords as the words 'Children, do not attept' run across the bottom of the screen. You then see Kelbi staring at Alex in disbeleif as she stumbles blindly off the screen. Kelbi then looks at Anima and Onikki, they look at her and scream **

"**STABY STABY STABY!" While chasing after Kelbi who happened to look at them again. **

**Beastboy sets the sword down gently, then runs. Robin and Beastboy are once again surrounded, with the guards coming from left and right. Robin looks at them at them scared. He looks up and sees a robe hanging above him, he jumps up and climbs the robe as the guards all crash into each other.**

"_**One jump ahead of the hoofbeats!"**_

"_**Vandal!"**_

"_**One hop ahead of the hump!"**_

"_**Street rat!"**_

"One trick ahead of disaster" 

"_**Scoundrel!"**_

"_**They're quick--but I'm much faster"**_

"_**Take that!"**_

The guards chase Robin up a staircase into a room. He grabs a carpet.

"_**Here goes, better throw my hand in**_

_**Wish me happy landin'**_

_**All I gotta do is jump!"**_

**The guards follow him out the window, but they go straight down to the street, and land in a pile of maneure with the sign "Crazy Hakim's Discount Fertilizer." Robin uses the carpet as a parachute to land safely and out of danger. Robin and Beastboy high-five each other.**

**Alex pauses the movie and Onikki stares at her.**

"**Oh my gosh!" she exclaims "A high-five! Who would ever end a chapter with a HIGH-FIVE!" **

"**uh…apparently Alex…" Yukio says sitting down next to Alex. Alex looks at Onikki with a smile on her face.**

"**Fo-Shizzle!"**

**"...Never again..." Yukio said slowly.**

**"Sorry..." **

**OMG! I just found out that I will have sequals! (With the poofers mind you!) They will be called 'Peter Pan Teen Titans Style', 'Lady and the Tramp Teen Titans Style!', Beauty and the Beast Teen Titans Style', and 'Phantom of the Opera Teen Titans style!'… And there may be a _slight_ posibility of 'Rent Teen Titans Style!'…But don't count on it…. And if you have any request I will gladly take them! (And if you have a request you will be one of the poofers! All you have to do is give a request and pick a name! And of course tell me who YOU are…and tell me the personality of your character!)**


End file.
